


Seize the D

by Wolfbay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Closeted Character, Everyone Is Alive, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfbay/pseuds/Wolfbay
Summary: Stiles was very excited about college until he met his new roommate. Yeah he looked like a greek god but that didn't change the fact that he was a complete homophobe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fic, so feel free to share your thoughts. English is not my first language so I want to apologize in advance If there are mistakes. I try to check everything but there will probably be things I missed. I will upload every Sunday because I have work and university so be patient. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!!

The corridor was filled with students, all holding boxes and dragging huge suitcases, bumping into each other. Stiles’s holding a box of his own, looking around searching for his door number his mom laughing quietly behind him.  
“Love slow down a little because your dad is gonna lose us. “ She says grabbing Stiles shoulder forcing him to stop.  
“Mom if my roommate gets there before me he will choose the better bed and I will be forced to sleep in a shitty bed the whole year and I’m not gonna get enough sleep and I’m gonna fail all my exams. I need the better bed.” He says turning to his mother, his father just behind them dragging the huge suitcase.  
“Did you take your pills today? “ His mom asks looking at him worried noticing his jumpiness.  
“My room is just a few doors down.” He tries to avoid the question and turns around.  
“Stiles don’t play dumb with me.” She says behind him once again putting a hand on his shoulder stopping his step.  
“I forgot.” He admits looking down at the ground  
“You know you can’t do that love. “ His mother says with a soft but judging voice, stepping closer to him grabbing the box from his hands.  
“What did he do? “ His dad asks approaching slowly.  
“He forgot to take his pills. “ His mom answers, putting the box on the ground and opening her purse to search for his pills.  
“Do we have to have the talk again son?” The Sherriff asks “You are going to live alone you have to be more responsible. “ He says with a serious voice scowling at his son. A tall guy passing by his dad chuckles a little and gives Stiles a look.  
“I know that. “ Stiles says trying to imitate his dad serious voice “I was just excited. It won’t happen again. I promise. “He says and starts walking again not wanting to continue the talk.  
“We are just worried about you love. “ His mom admits behind him still looking through her purse for the pills. Stiles smiles at her nodding and waits for her to find his pills.  
“There.” She says passing him the bottle of Advil and a water bottle. He quickly swallows a pill and grabs the box from the ground. A few doors down he stops and scrunches his nose when he sees a tall guy with dark hair already unpacking.  
“Dammit.” Stiles mutters and the guy turns around to face them. Stiles takes a deep breath. The guy looks like a Greek God.  
“Be nice. “ His mom hisses and nudges him forward into the room. It’s a small room: a bunk bed on the right wall and two little desks crammed next to each other on the left. At least there’s a small fridge next to the door with a microwave on top of it.  
“Hey roomie. “ Stiles says putting a huge grin on his face. He is hundred percent sure if he continues looking at the guy he will pop a boner. The guy moves his eyes to Stiles mom and freezes his expression turning to shocked. Stiles puts the box on the ground and turns around to look at his mom trying to understand the guy’s expression. She’s wearing a t-shirt that says “My gay son makes me proud.” One of her favorite shirts since Stiles came out 3 years ago.  
“Umh hello. “ The guy says after a few seconds of awkward silence  
“Is everything okay, son? “ The Sheriff asks trying to put the huge suitcase into the corner  
“Yeah I’m sorry. I just… Are you gay? “The guy asks turning his gaze toward Stiles  
“Yes he is. Is that going to be a problem? “Stiles’s dad answers before his son could.  
“No sir, I’m sorry. “ The guy mumbles moving his eyes to the ground  
“John for god sake the boy was just asking a question. Stop scaring him and go bring the other boxes. “Claudia says waving his father away” Don’t mind him love he is still in Sheriff mode. “She continues smiling soft moving closer to the guy “My name is Claudia Stilinski.”  
“Derek. Derek Hale, ma’am. “Derek says taking Claudia’s offered hand  
“Don’t call me ma’am it makes me feel old. “ She says with a soft laugh” Well I’m gonna go help your dad with the luggage. “She continues moving her eyes to her son “Be nice and for god sake introduce yourself. “ She says passing him by and getting out of the room.  
“Umh I’m Stiles, it’s a nickname if you are wondering and no there is no way I’m gonna tell you my actual name. Sorry for my parents. My mom could be a little overwhelming I guess I got that from her. And my dad is not as scary as he looks. Actually I wanted to room with my best friend Scott but dad thought it will be a good thing to meet some new people, so yeah here we are. “Stiles says without even taking a breath  
“You talk a lot.” Derek comments and turns around continuing to unpack his stuff.  
“I will say I’m not usually like that but I’ll lie. “ Stiles says with a smile, picking the box from the ground and dumping it on the free bed.  
Half an hour later the car’s unloaded and Claudia’s unpacking.  
“Mom I can do that. “ Stiles complains feeling like a kid. “The first step of learning how to live alone is to unpack my own stuff. “ He continues and his mom stops with a sigh.  
“Where are your parents, love? “ His mom asks turning towards Derek who’s done unpacking and is just kinda standing awkward next to one of the desks.  
“They were busy with work. “ Derek answers, looking really uncomfortable.  
“Oh that’s bad. Do you need some help?” Claudia asks moving closer to him.  
“No. But thank you.” Derek says with a polite smile.  
“Is it your first year too? What are you studying? Stiles here is Psychology major.” His mom says with a proud voice  
“It’s my second year and I’m studying Art History. “ Derek answers, pulling his laptop of a bag and placing it on the desk.  
“Oh that’s great. Do you like it? “Claudia asks.  
“Honey, stop terrorizing the poor boy. “ John interrupts approaching his wife.  
“I am not. I was just asking normal questions.” She defends herself.  
“Mom I think it’s time to leave. “ Stiles says while searching for his headphones in the huge suitcase.  
“Are you sure you don’t want help with the unpacking, love? “ His mom asks sounding a little sad.  
“I’ll be fine mom. And if you don’t go soon dad will pass out of exhaustion I swear. “Stiles says looking at his father’s tired face.  
“I… “His mom starts to protest but then her eyes move to her husband and she just sights “Okay. “ She continues  
“Be good son. Don’t forget your pills and please don’t drink all the time. Have fun but learn when to stop. And meet people that are not Scott. You know I love you boys but your friendship is just unhealthy. “His dad says moving closer to him. “ I love you” He continues pulling him into a bear hug  
“Love you too dad.” Stiles says returning his dad hug  
“My turn. “His mom says pulling him away from his father “I still can’t believe how fast you grew, love. Look at yourself. Going to college living on your own. We are very proud of you, baby. “She says pulling him into another bear hug her eyes full of tears „And if you ever need anything you know we are a phone call away. And don’t forget to call us every day. “She continues with more serious voice letting him go  
“I won’t.I promise. “ Stiles says pulling both of his parents into a hug trying to hold his tears back. 

Stiles’s unpacking his stuff or more like getting everything out of the huge sack in search for his laptop charger when Scott texts him, informing him he was done and he will come by. Stiles sends a quick okay and grunts looking at the pile that had formed on his bed. If he just let his mom unpack, everything would have been so much easier. Derek’s sitting on one of the desks doing something on his laptop. They haven’t said a word to each other since Derek had made the comment about his nonstop talking. A few moments later Scott walks into the room with a huge grin on his face.  
“Hey buddy. “ Stiles says smiling at him  
“My room is bigger.” Scott comments looking around the room  
“Well good for you. That means I’ll spend more time over there.” Stiles says laughing “And how is the roommate? “ He asks moving his eyes to Derek but he’s still looking at his laptop like Scott hasn’t even walked in.  
“He’s really cool. I think you’ll like him.” Scott says, but he basically likes everyone so his opinion isn’t to be trusted.  
“By the way, Derek. “ Stiles says not really sure why he wants Derek to notice them “This is the Scott I told you about. Scott this is Derek, my roommate. “Derek gets up from his chair slowly and turns around looking like he’s in pain.  
“Nice to meet you dude. I hope you’ll be treating Stiles well. “Scott says grabbing Derek’s hand, smiling not even noticing Derek’s displeased face.  
“Wow slow down there cowboy. Keep the speech for my boyfriend. “Stiles says with a wink.  
“Well maybe he’ll be your next victim. Its college dude, you never know. “Scott says laughing.  
“No.”Derek answers with a sharp voice.  
“Chill dude I was just joking. “ Scott answers his arms in the air in defense. Derek just scolds at him and leaves the room slamming the door.  
“I think he’s a homophobe. “Stiles comments.  
“Maybe he just had a rough day.” Scotts suggests with a comforting smile. He always tries to see the good in people.  
“Come on bud help me unpack, so we could watch a movie. “ Stiles says 

In the middle of the movie someone knocks on the door and Stiles jumps in surprise. He gets up and opens the door.  
“Is Derek here? “ A blonde girl asks with a smile.  
“Umh no, he left an hour ago I think. “ Stiles answers  
“You must be his new roommate.” She comments her smile turning to a smirk while moving her eyes up and down “You are kinda cute “She continues.  
“I’m also kinda gay. “ Stiles says smiling at her.  
“Oh my god Derek will freak out” She says grinning sounding really pleased about it.  
“He kinda already did. “ Stiles says scratching at the back of his neck.  
“This is so freaking great. “ She says giggling “So look there is this welcoming party… “She starts  
“Yeah we know. Isn’t mandatory for all the freshmen? “  
“Nah, not that party. “She says dismissing him “I mean we are gonna have another party with actual alcohol and music. So you want to come? “She asks looking at her nails.  
“Yeah, yeah we will be there. “ Stiles says looking at Scott who just shrugs his shoulders.  
“That’s great.” She says a huge grin on her face. “I’m Erica by the way.”  
“Oh yeah, sorry. I’m Stiles; the dude behind me is Scott.” Stiles says and Scott waves behind him.  
“Great. I guess I’ll see you there then.” She says and leaves


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I got inspired last night and wrote chapter two, but don't except that to happen very often. xD I couldn't wait so i'm uploading it today. Hope you enjoy it!

“Dude this party is huge.” Stiles says with wide eyes and huge grin. “We are gonna get so drunk. “ He continues wrapping a hand around Scott shoulders.  
“Yeah!” Scott screams fist in the air.  
“I’m not taking you home.” Allison, Scott’s girlfriend warns them with a soft smile. “I’m going to get some drinks. You coming?” She continues kissing Scott on the cheek and walking towards the house. Scotts smiles goofily and follows her, Stiles right next to him.  
“Hey Stiles. “ He hears someone scream behind him and feels a hand grabbing his shoulder. He and Scott turn around and see a tall blonde guy with a killer smile. “Umh hey dude.” Stiles says a little confused “Do I know you?” He then asks moving his eyes to Scott  
“Hey Isaac.” Scott says shaking hands with the guy “Dude this is my roommate.” He explains looking at Stiles  
“Cool! But how do you know my name?” Stiles asks looking a little confused  
“Oh sorry.” The guy says his smile turning a little shyer “I’m Erika’s friend. “ He continues giving Stiles a red solo cup filled with something “And she told me to keep an eye out for you. “ “Umh okay. “Stiles says drinking from the cup. It’s some kind of a punch with a lot of alcohol in it.  
“And now I have to take you to her.” Isaac continues  
“Oh are you one of her little minions? “ Stiles asks with a playful smile on his face  
“You can say that. “ Isaac answers, returning the smile. Stiles turns to Scott, raising his eyebrow at him.  
“Go with him, I’m gonna go find Allison and later we’ll meet up and we’ll get drunk.” Scott says moving his eyes towards the house.  
“Okay. That’s sounds like a plan.” Stiles says, clapping his friend on the shoulder and waving his hand at Isaac. “Let’s go. “ They enter the house and it’s so full you can barely breathe. Someone knocks out his cup and he groans. Isaac turns around grabbing him by the elbow making him walk faster. They go out into the back yard. It’s huge and a lot emptier. Just a few people gathered, drinking and talking with each other. Erica is sitting on a bench with a huge dude next to her. She’s telling him something laughing at her own words.  
“I found your new toy. “ Isaac tells her when they approach.  
“Hey, cutie. “Erica says to Stiles ignoring Isaac “I’m glad you came. Where is your friend? “She asks looking around.  
“Inside, I think. “ Stiles answers  
“Cool. So you already met Isaac, and this is Boyd. “Erica says pointing at the guy next to her.  
“The name is Stiles. “ Stiles says with a laugh, pointing at himself but Boyd just nods at him.  
“Don’t you have a drink? “ Erica asks  
“I did. But some guy decided to knock my cup out. I’m gonna go get another one.” He says turning around.  
“We are gonna come with you and then move to the basement. “ Erica says and the four of them enter the house. Stiles grabs another solo cup and pours himself some more punch. But then he sees a beer cooler a few feet away and leaves his cup, getting a beer instead. They move to the basement which is pretty cool; it has a pool table and a nice couch and it’s pretty empty; only two girls, sitting on bean bags whispering to each other. They settle on the couch Erica sitting in Boyd’s lap.  
“So Stiles tell us about yourself. “ She says taking a sip of her cup  
“Umh I come from a little town in California it’s called Beacon Hills. Psychology major. Nothing interesting to tell really. “He says feeling a little uncomfortable not sure what to tell them exactly.  
“The guy from your room is he your boyfriend? “Erica asks with a smirk  
“What? NO!” Stiles says in horror “He’s my best friend. Brother from another mother. “  
“Oh so you are single? “ Isaac asks raising an eyebrow at him.  
“And not sure how to mingle. “ Stiles adds with a laugh “Why are you offering something? “ He continues, smirking at him.  
“Sorry dude I’m pretty much straight. Just curious. “Isaac says with a smile taking a drink from his beer  
“There is a lot of fresh meat here hon, we’ll find you something. “ Erica says with a smile. Stiles is just about to answer Erica when he hears a scream behind him. He turns around and sees Derek with a dark haired girl.  
“Erica it’s so great to see you. I missed you so much. How was your summer in LA? “The girl asks walking towards them her voice sounding really high and annoying. Derek meets Stiles eyes and scowls but doesn’t say anything.  
“It was good Jen. “ Erica says with a fake smile on her face .The girl approaches them and bends down to hug Erica „We really missed you at church camp.” She says sitting on the table opposite of the couch  
“Of course you did.” Erica says with a laugh “But we didn’t miss it at all. You just can’t imagine the freedom Jen.” She continues and turns to Derek who’s sitting behind the couch ruffling Isaac’s hair “Hey Derek. I didn’t know you were coming. “She says, looking a little angry.  
“Jennifer wanted to. “ He answers shrugging his shoulders. “Did you settle in okay? “ He then asks Isaac looking down at him  
“Yeah Laura stopped by and helped me. “ He says with the same shy smile.  
“And who is this guy? “ Jennifer asks turning towards Stiles  
“Oh hey. I’m Stiles, Derek’s roommate. “He says offering her his hand  
“The homosexual one? “ She asks in horror her eyes widening.  
“Umh yeah I guess. “ He says taking his hand back, starting to feel uncomfortable.  
“Jennifer, don’t.” Erica warns her.  
“Why did you bring him? “ Jen almost hisses turning towards Erica “You said you won’t”  
“Yeah well I lied. So don’t act all homophobic and just enjoy the party.” Erica hisses back  
“I… You know I’m not homophobic. I don’t hate them; I just can’t stand being around them.” Jenifer defends herself looking at Stiles  
“Then leave.” Erika suggests and gets up from Boyd lap to go get another drink  
“Umh I can leave. “ Stiles says feeling really uncomfortable  
“Don’t be stupid. She is the one having a problem with this, so she is the one that has to leave. “Erica says, taking a sip from her punch.  
“That is why you have epilepsy Erica! God is punishing you for accepting them!” Jennifer hisses and makes the whole group gasp and turn towards her. Boyd gets up from his place moving towards her.  
“I suggest you leave. “ He says calm but threatening at the same time.  
“Jen let’s leave. “Derek says offering his girlfriend a hand while mouthing at Erica that he is sorry but she refuses  
“Look guys it was really nice to meet you. “ Stiles says with a smile getting up feeling to uncomfortable to stay” But I should probably go find my friends.”  
“You don’t have to leave. “ Boyd says still standing in front of Jennifer  
“No it’s okay. They are probably looking for me too.” He says and turns around.  
“We talked about this Derek. “ He hears Erica say behind him.  
“I’m sure Jennifer will apologize for the stupid thing she said about you, but she is right about him and you know it!” Derek answers and the words make Stiles cringe. Just great he would have to spend his first year rooming with a homophobe. He gets upstairs and it’s even fuller. He looks for Scott for at least twenty minutes before he finds him.  
“Oh dude great. I’ve been searching for you for the past half hour. “Scott says hugging Stiles around the shoulders “Allison is waiting for us in the kitchen. You look a little pale you okay?” He then asks  
“Yeah, just….I was right, Derek really is a homophobe.” He says shrugging his shoulders.  
“Oh dude… That’s terrible.” Scott says and starts moving them to the kitchen. “We can always ask Danny to hack the system and change your room.” Scott suggests with a smile.  
“After the way we broke up I don’t think he will want to help. “ Stiles says pouting, while they enter the kitchen.  
“Who won’t want to help?” Allison asks curious.  
“Danny.” Scotts says grabbing two beers from the counter and handing one of them to Stiles.  
“He has a new boyfriend, you know? “ Allison says with a guilty smile.  
“Really?” Stiles asks surprised. “That’s great.” He continues with a smile.  
“You okay with it?” Scott asks, looking suspiciously at Stiles.  
“Of course I am, bro. Danny is a great person and he deserves to be happy.” Stiles says shrugging his shoulders. And he believes it. Their break up may have been bad but that doesn’t mean Stiles hates him.  
“So what do you need help with?” Allison asks and Stiles takes a deep breath, explaining the situation.  
“I can’t believe those people. That’s disgusting. “Allison says angry, when Stiles finishes. “ I’m sure if you ask Danny, he will do it.” She then continues, smiling softy at Stiles.  
“There would always be homophobes Al, I can’t always run from them. I’ll just suck it up and survive the next 9 months. “He says and takes a sip from his beer. “ Now let’s stop complaining and let’s go dancing.” He continues, leaving his beer on the table and grabbing Allison’s and Scott’s hands, dragging them to the living room.

He gets home around four and thanks the gods that Derek’s asleep, because he is so not in the mood for talking to that piece of shit. Yeah he may be the most attractive person Stiles has ever seen but he is also the biggest douche. So Stiles would just ignore him and next year he will defiantly room with Scott.

The next morning Derek’s gone. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad living with him if he is not in the room 90% of the time. He gets up to take a shower and gets himself looking half decent before calling his parents. They pick up immediately.  
“How are you, love? “ His mom asks soft smile on her lips “How was your fist party? Did you meet a nice boy? “She asks and his dad grunts behind her  
“You don’t actually meet nice boys at party’s ma. “ He answers smiling at his parents. It’s only been a day but he already misses them  
“I hope you didn’t drink. “ His dad says looking at him all serious but Claudia elbows him  
“I remember you in college honey. You were quite the drinker. “His mom says smiling at his dad  
“And if you remember right I did pretty stupid things. “ His dad says holding his argument  
“One of those stupid things was introducing yourself to me. “ She says her smile growing bigger “So how are you, love? Did you unpack all your stuff? “  
“Yes. “ Stiles answers moving his laptop to show his part of the room  
“Good boy. “ Claudia says with a proud smile  
“Son, I have to go to work but I’ll see you tomorrow. “ His dad says with a guilty smile  
“Okay, love you dad.” Stiles answers waving his father away  
“So know that your dad is gone I expect all the juicy details. “ His mom says with a smirk. They talk for about 20 minutes, Stiles telling her about the party before Derek walks in. Stiles doesn’t even move his eyes his from the laptop, continuing to talk to his mom.  
“Can we talk? “ Derek asks after a few seconds  
“Little busy at the moment. “ Stiles says still without looking at Derek  
“Oh is that Derek. Turn me towards him! “His mom says with a cheerful voice. Stiles grunts but does as he is told. His mom waves at Derek and he gives her a small smile.  
“Hello ma’am.” He says  
“Oh love I told you already call me Claudia. Don’t make me feel like an old lady. “She says “Were you at the party Stiles was? “ She asks and Stiles finally looks at him wondering what Derek will say. He looks really uncomfortable thinking about his answer for a few seconds  
“Umh yeah I was. I actually wanted to talk to Stiles about it. “Derek says scratching the back of his neck  
“Did you two do something? “ Claudia asks and Derek looks at her with shock  
“No. No. “He says picking his hands in defense “ We are done here! Goodbye. I love you. Talk to you tomorrow. “Stiles says in a hurry turning the laptop towards him  
“I love you to honey. And use protection. “She says with a chuckle before Stiles ends the conversation.  
“Sorry about that. She is just joking. No need for a big homophobic freak out. “Stiles says in defense. He is actually kinda freaked out cause Derek is a big guy. If he gets pissed he could probably beat Stiles up.  
“No. I’m sorry. “ Derek says looking at the ground  
“For what?” Stiles asks surprised.  
“Last night.” Derek says and moves to his desk.  
“It’s fine dude. I mean I don’t really care. Not the first time that happens. “He answers with a forced smile not really wanting to talk about it  
“Kay” Derek says getting a book from the desk and then moving to the lower bunk. Stiles stares at him for a second; half mad he didn’t apologies more, half relieved. He then decides to go to Scott’s room needing to get away from Derek.  
Isaac open the door and Stiles looks at him a little surprised. He looks at the door number checking if it was right. Then he remembers last night Scott told him they’re roommates.  
“Is Scott here?” He asks  
“No. Said something about going out with his girlfriend.” Isaac answers offering him a small smile  
“Oh shit.” Stiles says disappointed “Can I hang out with you? “He then asks looking at Isaac hopefully  
“Yeah of course dude. Come in. “Isaac says moving out of the way gesturing to Stiles to come in “Erika is coming in soon.” He then says following Stiles behind. They settle on the two opposite beds and Isaac offers Stiles a beer.  
“Cool… “He says with a hesitant smile “She wouldn’t mind right? “ He then asks “Me being here?”  
“Of course not dude. Yesterday was a stupid situation. I mean Derek is my adoptive brother but we come from a very religious family the same as Jennifer and they have a type of thinking you know.” He says with a guilty smile “I’m really sorry about that. “  
“You are Derek’s brother?” Stiles asks surprised  
“Yeah I umh long story short they adopted me when I was 13. They are good people; just have the wrong thinking about some things.” He says with a fond smile  
“I get it.” Stiles says with a reassuring smile. They drink in comfortable silence. Ten minutes later Erica joins them Boyd by her side and they watch a movie, and then play some stupid games until the day turns into a night. Scott gets home surprised to find Stiles there but then joins them. They all spend the night at Scott’s room, laughing and bonding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for being late but i was out of town. I hope you like it! (:

The first month of college passes in a blur. It takes Stiles three weeks to get his schedule right and to stop forgetting his pills, but he manages it. He calls his parents almost every day and goes to all his classes. He is doing great. Somehow without even realizing it Erica, Boyd and Isaac join his little group. Erica and Allison go shopping together, the guys play video games. Isaac; quiet and shy at the begging, starts relaxing more and if you didn’t know him you would never have believed he was a cheeky bastard. Erica… Erica is a queen. Boyd starts talking more and it turns out he is really smart. Even Derek joins them sometimes. He was reversed towards Stiles at the begging almost not talking to him. But now a month later Stiles proudly could say they are almost friends. Derek has a dry humor but most of the time he is the only one that gets Stiles jokes. So as long as they didn’t bring back the gay thing things they are cool. The only one who Stiles can’t stand is Jennifer. He tried. He really did. But she was just a bitch and most of the time even refused to talk to him. But even with that things were going great. 

It’s a Sunday night and the gang is over for a movie night.   
“We are not watching the Avengers again Stiles.” Boyd grunts.   
“I actually like it too babe.” Erica says smacking a kiss on his lips and grinning. They’re all gathered on the floor, trying to decide what to watch.   
“Can’t we for once in our life watch something new?” Isaac asks annoyed   
“Okay you know what? You choose!” Stiles says getting his hands in the air tired of suggesting movies.  
“Hey Erica, are you a parking ticket? “ Stiles asks after handing his movie collection to Isaac. For the past month it became a ritual for Stiles and Erica to pass bad pickup lines between themselves. It was funny and Boyd didn’t mind it.   
“What?” Erica asks confused   
“You’ve got fine written all over you.” He finishes with what he hopes is his sexy look and then barks a laugh. Erica cocks her eyebrows at him and shakes her head in disappointment.   
“Oh come on. That was good.” He defends himself   
“You’ll get used to him.” Allison interrupts patting Stiles on the shoulder   
“It was good. “ Stiles protests “Okay listen to this one. “ He starts but is interrupted by Derek walking in. They all gave him a strange look because he told them he was going out with Jennifer.   
“What happened? “ Erica asks getting up from her place walking towards Derek.  
“Nothing we just got into a fight.” He says shrugging his shoulders. They did fight a lot. Stiles even witnessed some of those fights and they were horrible.   
“You know Der if you just bang already you would fight a lot less. Look at me and Boyd.” Erica says with a satisfying smirk moving her eyes to her boyfriend. “Don’t start Erica. “ Derek hisses rubbing a hand over his face.   
“Just saying sweetie. “ She says patting him on the head and shrugging her shoulders  
“Okay okay. Listen to me people. “Stiles interrupts seeing Derek feels uncomfortable and wanting to help him out “Forget about Spiderman, Superman and Batman. I’ll be your man.” He says to Erica wiggling his eyebrows   
“You are hopeless honey.” She says with a smile moving to him and pinching his cheek “Let’s start the movie so there is a reason for Stiles to shut up. “ She continues walking towards Isaac to help him choose something.  
“Soon you will not be able to resist me, Erica. Very soon.” He says with a wink and sits next to Scott. They put on the Avengers, because of course Erica has the last word and gather once again on the ground. Derek joins them too, but he looks tense and tired and Stiles feels bad about him. The one thing he knows is how shitty is not to feel happy in your relationship. They watch the movie in silence and after that everyone leaves, knowing they have classes in the morning. 

“You okay there big guy? “ Stiles asks once he is done cleaning after his friends. Derek is laying in his bed looking exhausted.  
“Yeah… yeah.” Derek answers, closing his eyes. Stiles wonders if he should push it. They aren’t exactly friends but….   
“I’m not so great at giving advice, but I’m a pretty great at listening and I could keep a secret like my life depends on it.” He says knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he doesn’t push it.   
“We got into a fight because of you.” Derek admits, opening his eyes and looking at Stiles.   
“Me?” Stiles asks surprised sitting on one of the desk chairs.   
“ Yeah… You know you met the guys and you fitted in instantly and they’ve known Jennifer for the past five years and they still don’t like her.” He says and Stiles wants to laugh but holds it.   
“I’m sorry Derek.” He says not really sure what else to say.   
“It’s not your fault.” Derek says offering a smile. “She is not bad; they just aren’t giving her a chance.” He then defends his girlfriend.   
“I’m sorry to break the news to you but she is a homophobic bitch and she treats your friends like shit. She told Erica she has epilepsy, because she accepts gays Derek. And that’s not even remotely acceptable. “Stiles says not wanting to hurt Derek, but needing to tell him the truth.   
“We talked about it. She is sorry and she won’t do it again.” Derek defends her once again   
“Well I haven’t heard her apologizing to Erica.” Stiles says and Derek winces   
“She is really not that bad.” Derek says   
“I don’t really know her. She probably has a good side, but she hasn’t showed us Derek. I don’t want to bitch about her but if she wants your friends to accept her she should show them her good side. “Stiles says and he’s pretty sure that this is the shittiest advice, but it’s the only one that he could offer.   
“Thank you.” Derek says and smiles at him. “And I’m sorry about the homophobic comments. It’s just how we are raised.” He continues  
“That’s not an excuse Derek. You were raised like that, Erika was raised like that. “Stiles says and Derek furrows his eyebrows. “ I’m sorry. I don’t mind her comments. She is not the first one and she will not be the last one. Just talk to her. “Stiles says with a smile and like that the conversation is over. Derek turns towards the wall and five minutes later Stiles could hear him quietly snoring. 

The next morning waking up he finds the room empty. Sometimes he feels like Derek’s avoiding him. He gets up getting an oat bar from his stash and starts chewing slowly trying to wake up, but not really wanting to. The door opens wide and a panicked Derek walks in. He moves his eyes to Stiles opening his mouth to say something but then closes it and moves his eyes to the ground burring his hand in his hair.   
“Is everything okay, big guy?” Stiles asks getting up from his place   
“Yeah.” Derek answers not moving his eyes from the floor “Well actually no.” He then admits still pulling at his hair “My sister is in town and I promised her we are going to have lunch.” He continues   
“ Umh… okay.” Stiles says not really sure what’s the problem   
“I love her and I want to see her don’t get me wrong, it’s just she is so annoying sometimes. And Isaac usually comes with me so she can concentrate on him not on me, but today he has an exam and can’t skip it. “He continues and Stiles laughs a little but then stops himself clasping a hand over his mouth. “ I know it sounds ridiculous.” Derek admits and Stiles nods agreeing with him  
“Do you want me to come with you?” He then asks because even If it sounds ridiculous Derek looks really uncomfortable and Stiles doesn’t like it.   
“Would you do it?” Derek asks looking at him surprised  
“Yeah… yeah of course. I want to meet the person who makes you so uncomfortable.” Stiles says jokingly and Derek’s eyebrows furrow but his whole stance relaxes. Couple of hours later they are all ready and are walking to one of the campus diners where Laura is supposed to wait for them. Derek stance is tense again and Stiles nudges him giving him a small smile trying to make him relax. When they arrive he recognizes Laura immediately. The Hale gene is defiantly a strong one. She has the same dark hair as Derek and the same intimidating look.   
“Dee- Dee.” She screams making Derek flinch and moves towards them. “I’ve missed you so much.” She continues hugging Derek but he doesn’t return the hug.  
“And who are you?” She asks turning to Stiles giving him a huge grin   
“I’m Stiles, Derek’s roommate. It’s really nice to meet you.” He answers extending his hand to shake hers but she pushes it away and gives him a hug instead.   
“Derek brought you so I won’t tease him so much, right?” She continues with a laugh still hugging him, and Derek scowls next to him. They sit on a table and order while Stiles starts complaining about his classes feeling entitled to fill the silence. Laura listens to him, pretending to be interested while Derek just sits and munches on bread sticks.   
“So Deedee how’s Jenifer doing??” Laura interrupts Stiles rambling after a few minutes turning to Derek   
“Don’t” Derek warns her with annoyed voice   
“What? “ Laura asks sounding completely innocent.  
” It’s a normal question. I’m your big sister and I want to know more about your love life. ”   
“I know you don’t like her.” He answers scrunching his face.   
“No one likes her.” Laura admits shrugging her shoulders moving her eyes to Stiles like she is waiting him to agree with her but he just looks the other way.   
“Mom and dad do.” Derek defends his girlfriend   
“Of course they do.” Laura says with a fake smile   
“I heard Erica’s birthday is next week.” Stiles interrupts them changing the subject not being able to stand the tension “What do you guys think I should get her? “ He continues moving his eyes between both of them. Derek gives him a small thankful smile while Laura starts explaining what Erica would like as a gift.   
“So how is it living with my brother?” Laura asks a few minutes later. She is more relaxed and open than Derek.   
“Oh it’s great.” Stiles answer half lying and Laura laughs at him.   
“We both know that’s a lie. His first roommate in freshman year ran away after just two week living with him.” She says still laughing   
“That’s not true.” Derek says through gritted teeth and Stiles joins Laura laughing too. 

They stay at the diner for a few more hours and most of the time Stiles spends playing a buffer between the two of them. They continue battering about Jennifer and Stiles gets where Laura is coming from but also wants to defends Derek as being his friend. When they leave Derek nudges him and says “Thank you” with the biggest smile which makes Stiles gasp because he has never seen something more beautiful than a smiling Derek and the only thing he wants to do is make him smile and smile again. He shakes his head pushing that thought away from his mind and gives Derek a small smile, feeling like they are a step closer to becoming good friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The new chapter is here. Hope you enjoy it!

Stiles is still laying in his bed when Derek returns from his first class for the day. He looks like shit, his hair ruffled, beard not trimmed and black circles under his eyes.  
“Are you okay dude?” Stiles asks getting up. Derek puts his bag on the desk and takes a deep breath.  
“Yeah….. Just tired I guess.” He admits sitting down. “Don’t you have classes today?” Derek continues moving his eyes to Stiles. He looks so tired Stiles feels the urge to wrap him in a blanket and take care of him all day.  
“Yeah but they are in the afternoon.” He answers “You know what? I think you need a mental health day. “He continues  
“A what?” Derek asks confused  
“You know the feeling when you get so drained and you just need a day or two to get back on your feet. When I was in high school my mom gave me three days every year and every time I felt like that I just told her and she called my school giving me a mental health day.“ He explains realizing he is rambling but Derek doesn’t seem to mind.  
“Your parents are really cool.” Derek says half smiling half frowning “My mother made me go to school even if I was sick.” He admits “She always wanted me to be the best at everything and missing classes was not an option. She still wants it but at least she doesn’t have as much control over me here.” He continues not really looking at Stiles  
“Dude we are taking a mental health day! What do you say you watch Supernatural with me and unwind?” Stiles offers grabbing his laptop  
“I really have a lot to study.” Derek says and Stiles tries to give him a judging look.” What is Supernatural?” He then asks  
“Oh my god. Don’t tell me you haven’t watched it.” Stiles gasps shocked. Derek just frowns and Stiles accepts it like a no. “It’s only the greatest show ever created! Derek Hale I will fell proud to take your virginity today. “He continues and Derek almost chokes on air turning red as a tomato. “I meant your Supernatural virginity.” Stiles explains laughing.  
“I don’t know Stiles. I don’t want to fail my classes.” Derek says and Stiles frowns  
“One day won’t hurt dude. You look like shit, believe me you need it.” Derek just nods and lets out a breath. Stiles gives him a smile sitting on his bed loading the first episode and waits for Derek to join him. When he does Stiles places the laptop between the two of them, their shoulders almost touching and presses play. They spend the next few hours watching episodes, Stiles making little comments the whole time not being able to contain his excitement of sharing his favorite tv show with another person. He tried watching it with Scott but he didn’t like it. And Derek seems to enjoy it. In the middle of the third episode he feels Derek’s head on his shoulders and turns to find him quietly sleeping. He continues watching, not moving feeling too scared he will wake him up. 

It’s Monday and they have all gathered around the biggest tree on campus, eating their lunches slowly.  
“We are going to a gay club Friday night.” Erica informs them while taking a bite from her tuna sandwich. All eyes moving to her.  
“No.” Derek says biting his apple like it personally offended him.  
“I didn’t ask you, I informed you.” She says to Derek with a devilish smirk. Derek scowls and huffs, moving his eyes to the ground.  
“Why exactly are we going to a gay bar?” Stiles asks looking confused.  
“For my birthday.” She answers a huge grin on her face.  
“Oh okay.” Stiles says “But why gay bar? “ He asks a little confused  
“I can dance my ass off without a single guy hitting on me.” She answers shrugging her shoulders. “And there is a chance for you to get laid. So as I see it win-win.” She says and everyone nods.  
“We are going to get so drunk, dude.” Scott says smiling. “Oh dude, think about the free drinks.” He then continues and Stiles laughs. The one time they went to a gay club back in their home town, every gay guy had bought Scott drinks and invited him to dance. Stiles could admit he was really jealous that day. They eat the rest of their lunch in silence. And then leave for their usual classes.

Later that day Stiles’s watching Supernatural when Derek walks in. He looks angry.  
“Hey sourpuss. Who twisted your panties?” Stiles asks with a laugh and Derek frowns at him.  
“Finstock.” He answers collapsing on the floor.  
“You know we haven’t actually mopped the floor in a month. You might get the plague from just laying on it.” Stiles says bending over grinning  
“I could only hope.” Derek answers the frown still on his face “What are you watching?”  
“Supernatural.” Stiles says moving his eyes towards his laptop.  
“Can I join you? “ Derek asks and Stiles nods. Since the mental health day they took a week ago it kinda become a tradition for them to watch the show together. Derek really liked it and whenever they watched an episode he always listened to Stiles little comments offering his own from time to time. Stiles loved those moments. 

Friday finally comes and Stiles is buzzing with energy and excitement for tonight.  
“You ready for the party big guy? “He asks cheerfully walking into the room  
“I’m not coming.” Derek answers not moving his eyes from the book he’s reading.  
“Dude don’t be a spoil sport.” Stiles whines approaching Derek and grabbing the book from his hands  
“I don’t wanna go to a gay bar! “ He says moving his eyes to Stiles  
“Why? “ Stiles asks but Derek doesn’t answer. “You know you are living with a gay guy and you haven’t died.” He continues  
“Yeah but you are not acting gay. “ Derek says getting up from his bed. Stiles takes a deep breath.  
“How exactly do you expect me to act? “ He asks raising his eyebrow  
“I don’t know. More gayer.” Derek says and frowns  
“Okay…. Okay. I’m not gonna continue this conversation. “Stiles says turning around searching for some clean clothes “But you are coming to the club! “ Derek grunts behind him and Stiles turns so he could look him in the eyes “I don’t care if I’ll have to drag you there. It’s for Erika’s birthday. Okay? “He continues trying to use his dad serious voice.  
“Yeah.” Derek answers looking like he is about to die but moves to his wardrobe and starts searching for clothes. 

“You came.” Is the first thing Erica says when they meet in front of the club. She sounds surprised but the huge grin on her face suggests she is really happy.  
“Of course he did.” Stiles says patting Derek on his back.  
“Thanks Der.” Erika says as she approaches him and hugs him  
“Happy Birthday!” Derek whispers to her and kisses her on the head.  
“Come on let’s go in.” Stiles interrupts them “And let the odds be in your favor.” He continues looking at Derek and laughing  
“Don’t scare him you idiot.” Erica says, slapping his arm and grinning. The walk in and find the rest of the group already there drinking shots. The club is full and the music is so loud you can barely hear your thoughts. Erica orders all of them shots and makes them sing “Happy Birthday “to her before disappearing into the dance floor, the other girls following her. Stiles feels to sober to dance so he just sits on the table next to Derek who looks like he is about to vomit.  
“Dude relax. “ Stiles scream into his ear. “Drink this. „He then says handing Derek the last shot on the table. Derek drinks it and his face scrunches in disgust making Stiles laugh. „I guess you are not a big drinker.” Stiles says and gets up, but Derek grabs his hand and forces him to sit again.  
“Where are you going?” Derek asks his eyes wide in horror  
“I’m just gonna get some more drinks and I’ll be right back. „Stiles promises. He gets up and goes to the bar seeing Isaac already there talking to a cute guy.  
“Oh hey Stiles.” Isaac says with a big smile. “This is Matt. He’s in one of my classes. „ He continues pointing at the guy  
“It’s nice to meet you. „The guy says offering his hand to Stiles  
“You too.” Stiles answers. From what he can see the guy is the typical pretty boy; blonde hair, blue eyes and a body you’d want to ride all night.  
“Let me buy you a drink.” Matt says gesturing to the bartender to approach  
“Oh no you don’t have to!” Stiles says flailing his hands  
“I know. I want to.” Matt says winking at him and Stiles blushes a little.  
“Did you leave Derek alone?” Isaac asks trying to get a glance of their table  
“Yeah.” Stiles admits feeling a little guilty. “But just to get drinks. „He defends himself “I knew he doesn’t like gay people but he looks like we are going to kill him any second.”  
“It’s not because of that. „Isaac says taking a swig of his beer. “He just hates loud places with a lot of people.”  
“Oh then I suggest we get him hammered. „Stiles offers with a laugh  
“Here you go.” Matt says handing Stiles a fancy looking drink making him jump a little totally forgotten Matt was there but accepts the cocktail with a smile. “Find me later so we could dance.” Matt says getting closer to him with a smirk and then disappears into the crowd, but not before Stiles could get a good view of his fine ass.  
“He seem cools. „Stiles comments  
“Yeah and he is a killer in the sack.” Isaac says with a wink “Or so I heard.” He then adds with a laugh  
“Let’s get some more shots and get back to Derek before he runs off.” Stiles says trying to get the bartender attention.  
When they finally make it back to the table Scott is there, smiling goofily and explaining something to Derek who still looks like a scared deer.  
“Stiles. „Scott squeaks when he sees them and jumps from his place grabbing Stiles waist and pulling him into a hug.  
“Wow there buddy.” Stiles says hardening his grip on the drink in his hand.  
“I love it here.” Scott announces letting go off Stiles “Five guys bought me drinks.” He continues “Oh look Allison. „He says and runs off to his girlfriend leaving Stiles laughing behind him.  
“I love drunk Scott. „He says sitting next to Derek  
Half an hour later and ten more shots down they are all drunk, even Derek. Who is still scowling, but doesn’t look like he is about to run away anymore.  
Of all the types of drunk people Stiles’s the horny one. He knows it and he embarrasses it. So after he sees Derek relax a little bit he gets up and searches for Matt. He finds him at the bar where they first met.  
“I think it’s time for the dance. „He says smirking and grabs Matt pulling him to the dance floor. The music is too loud and it’s too hot, but he doesn’t care, because he feels a dick grinding against his ass. Matt is pulling him even closer, starting to kiss his neck and Stiles lets out a moan. He hasn’t had sex since he started college and he’s a young man who has his needs. He turns around and meets Matt lips, tongues starting to play with each other. Stiles moans once again and moves his hips slowly searching for friction. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns his head meeting Isaac eyes.  
“How drunk are you? “Isaac asks guilt spread across his face  
“Not really. Why?” He asks back. Matt still dancing behind him, gridding against him.  
“You need to take Derek home. “Isaac admits shrugging his shoulders.  
“What? No! “ Stiles grunts as he feels Matt hand rubbing his hard on, no shame that Isaac is a feet away. “Isaac dude you can’t do this to me.” Stiles whines  
“There is no one else. I’m sleeping at Laura’s tonight, and Derek doesn’t want to come. Believe me I tried to convince him. And Allison has to drag Scott ass and Lydia already left.” Isaac explains  
“What about Erica and Boyd? “ Stiles asks desperate  
“The birthday girl, Stiles. Really? “  
“You own me one. “ Stiles says and turns to Matt. “I have to go.” He says and Matt scowls at him  
“Why? “ He asks  
“I have to drag my drink roommate ass home. “  
“Maybe I can join you? “ Matt suggests and grabs Stiles bulge. And Stiles wants it. He wants to shout yes. But just imagining Derek on the lower bunk listening to them makes him move away.  
“Some other time.” He says with an apologetic smile “I’m gonna get your number from Isaac. “He continues kissing Matt one more time and leaves following Isaac to their table. Derek doesn’t even look that drunk and Stiles a little bit pissed. “Come on big guy let’s take you home. “ He says  
In front of the club Laura is sitting next to her car waiting for them.  
“Is Deedee drunk? “ She asks sounding amused and Derek scowls next to Stiles but doesn’t say anything.  
“Kinda.”Isaac says with his usual shy smile  
“Oh my god. Did you do that Stiles? “She squeaks and Stiles is not sure if he has to be afraid or proud  
“Yeah. “ He admits looking at the floor  
“Oh that’s fantastic. “ She says approaching him and pulling him into a hug.  
“Laura stop. “ Derek says next to them  
“Oh even drunk he’s still a party pooper. “Laura mumbles stepping away from Stiles “Come on I’ll drive you home. “  
“No.” Derek says his voice ruff  
“Derek don’t be an idiot. “ Stiles says scowling at him  
“Yeah Derek, don’t be an idiot. “Laura repeats a huge grin on her face. Derek moves his eyes to Stiles looking angry but steps closer to the car  
“Hell yeah. I call shotgun.” Stiles screams while raising his fist in the air. 

The drive is spent in silence and when they arrive in front of their dorm Derek takes the stairs to their room without even stopping. They get in their room and Derek immediately gets into his bed. Stiles took two water bottles from the fridge handing one to Derek and then gets up to his own bed.  
“Were you gonna have sex tonight?” Derek almost whispers and Stiles isn’t sure if he heard him right  
“Umh… yeah. Probably.” He admits  
“He didn’t seem like a nice person. “ Derek says and Stiles could hear him frown.  
“Yeah but he looked like the perfects hook up.” Stiles answers. It’s not like he was searching for a boyfriend he just wanted a quick hook up.  
“You say it like it’s so easy. “ Derek says and Stiles chuckles  
“Dude have you seen me. I mean I’m not really bad looking but I’m not everyone type. You are the one that looks like a Greek god. It’s probably pretty easy for you.” Stiles says.  
Few minutes pass by and Stiles starts to think Derek has fallen asleep but just then he hears him whisper “I’m a virgin.” Stiles moves his head so he can look at the lower bunk  
“Oh...” He says not sure how to continue. He can’t really believe a guy that looks like Derek has never had sex.  
“It’s just… I’ve been dating Jennifer since we were 15 and she doesn’t believe in sex before marriage, so it’s not like I have had a big choice.” Stiles gets down from his bed sitting on the edge of Derek’s.  
“That’s not a bad thing Derek and it’s nothing to be ashamed of. “ Derek sits up and moves closer to Stiles  
“I didn’t wanted you to go with Matt.” Derek whispers and Stiles lets out a gasp.  
“What?” He asks not being sure if he heard him right  
“I didn’t want you to go with Matt.” Derek repeats looking at the ground  
“Why?” Stiles asks and Derek moves his eyes to him. They are sitting inches apart. Stiles could feel Derek’s breath on his face. Before he can react Derek’s surges forwards and kisses him. It’s sharp and clumsy. Stiles catches up fast and answers the kiss grabbing the back of Derek’s head pulling him closer. Suddenly Derek’s whole body tenses and a gasp escapes his lips. He pulls away and Stiles lets him not sure what just had happened.  
“Derek…” He says not really sure how to start but Derek jumps up from the bed and leaves the room without saying a word leaving Stiles confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles spends the rest of the night tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep but actually waiting for Derek to come back. But of course he doesn’t. It’s hard to wrap around his head what exactly happened. Maybe Derek was just drunk and didn’t realize what he was doing but usually straight guys don’t go around kissing other gays when they are drunk. And he sounded like he was jealous of Matt which was just ridiculous. All those thoughts were running around his mind and he was feeling like going crazy.  
The moment the clock showed 6 am he gets up, not being able to stay anymore in bed. He goes to all his classes but doesn’t pay any attention being too busy thinking about Derek the whole time. He likes Derek he is funny and nice when he wants it and Stiles enjoys spending time with him, but he always thought the liking is on a friend level. Until Derek kissed him. Now feelings he never thought would appear started bubbling inside him. When his classes end he gets home carrying a little glimpse of hope that Derek would be there but he isn’t. He tries studying but he feels too jittery to concentrate so he cleans the whole room. When he finishes he calls Scott hoping Derek will be at their room but Scott tells him he is out with Allison. So he decides he will just drop by to see how Isaac is after the party. When he gets to the room Erica opens the door. She looks like shit, with traces of makeup still on her face and her hair in a messy bun.   
“Hey! “ She says with a smile opening the door wider inviting him in.” Scott’s not here.” She continues while Stiles walks in. Isaac is laying on his bed looking shit as well, sadly the person he came looking for isn’t here.  
“Oh yeah I know.” He says sitting on one of the desk chairs “I was just bored and decided to come by.” He lies   
“I guess Derek is a boring roommate.” Isaac says with a small laugh sitting up from his bed.   
“Oh actually he wasn’t there when I got back from class.” Stiles says feeling glad someone else mentions him so he doesn’t have to.   
“Maybe he is with Jennifer.” Erica says shrugging her shoulders joining Isaac on the bed “Last night was wicked. Isaac here tells me you and Matt had a little thing.” She continues wiggling her eyebrows at him.   
“Yeah… yeah he is hot.” Stiles says “But I had to take Derek home so we cut it short.”   
“Do you want his number?” Isaac asks and Stiles accepts because after all he did like Matt. He spends the next few hours with the two of them then decides to go home hoping Derek finally comes back, but he doesn’t. Actually he doesn’t come back the next day and the next day. Finally after four days when Stiles comes back from his classes he finds Derek in their room. He greets him and tries to start a conversation but Derek ignores him completely. He doesn’t talk to him, he doesn’t even look at him. Five minutes later he leaves the room and doesn’t come back for the rest of the day. This continues for a week every, time Stiles finds Derek in their room Derek bolts and doesn’t come back.   
At the eight day Stiles has decided enough is enough.  
“Derek it’s been a week. Would you please just look at me? “He says, but Derek ignores him, not moving his eyes from the book. But at least he doesn’t run away from the room when Stiles is there “Look you can’t ignore me the whole year and the new Supernatural episode is out and I know you’re dying to watch it.” Stiles continues and that earns him a glance. It’s a small victory. “Okay you know what? I’m going to watch it with or without you.” He says irritated putting his headphones on and playing the episode. He can feel Derek’s eyes on him but doesn’t move. It only takes Derek a few seconds before he gets up and moves to the bed, climbing the latter.   
“Move.” He tells Stiles and Stiles smiles while scouting over to make room for him. They settle down the laptop between their legs, and Stiles tries to ignore the warm press of Derek’s body. He moves a lot feeling totally uncomfortable. Just feeling Derek next to him gives him half a hard on and he doesn’t want to freak him out.   
“Would you please stop!?” Derek says after he has moved for the hundred time.  
“Sorry. “He murmurs and steels. Derek turns his head towards him and their eyes meet. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Derek moves and meets Stiles lips. Stiles whole body freezes and before he could react Derek moves away.   
“I’m not gay. “ Derek whispers his eyes set on Stiles lips.   
“Okay.” Stiles answers before gathering all his courage leaning towards Derek giving him a few seconds to pull away but he doesn’t. So Stiles kisses him, at first gentle then more deep, their tongues meeting.   
“I’m not. “ Derek says again between kisses. Stiles is not sure if he is convincing him or trying to convince himself. Stiles legs kick the laptop and he stops, moving away from Derek.  
“Let me just move this.” He says grabbing his laptop, bending over Derek letting the laptop gently on the lower bunk. When he moves back Derek grabs him pulling him in for a kiss but Stiles puts a hand on his chest stopping him. “I don’t want you to freak out again and not talk to me for a week. “ He admits meeting Derek’s eyes   
“I won’t.” Derek says biting his lip. “I promise. “ Stiles leans in continuing the kiss. They spent the rest of the night making out, Stiles whole face feeling numb from Derek’s beard and his lips swollen. When they are so tired their kisses become uncoordinated Derek moves to his bed and they fall asleep. The next morning Stiles is surprised to find Derek in their room, they don’t mention the kissing from last night and everything just falls in place.

A few day later they are watching Supernatural, well they are making out while Supernatural is playing as a background noise. The kissing has become a usual thing, Derek would suggest watching a movie then one minute into it he will lean in and kiss Stiles. They will make out until they are too tired to even move their lips and the next morning no one will mention anything. Stiles knew it was stupid, he wanted to talk to Derek about it but the chance that he will freak out and bail again stops him. Stiles phone starts ringing and he pushes himself away from Derek and grabs it. It’s an unknown number and he picks up hesitantly.   
“Hey! Is this Stiles? “He hears a familiar voice say on the other end of the line   
“Yeah.” He answers   
“It’s Matt. I don’t know if you remember me, we like made out at the club a few weeks ago.” Matt says with a laugh   
“Yeah I remember you.” Stiles answers moving his eyes to Derek who is frowning. His phone’s loud enough so Derek could hear it too.   
“I was waiting for you to call me but you never did.” Matt continues “I was wondering if you wanted to go out, maybe continue what we began.” He says sounding a little worried.   
“Oh.” Stiles says and turns his face away from Derek, feeling his cheeks going red “I…. I’m sorry but I kind of started seeing someone.” He says not being able to think of another excuse. He’s just hoping Derek doesn’t freak out.   
“Oh yeah. Sorry to intrude then. If you find yourself single again don’t hesitate to call.” Matt says and hangs up. Stiles turns around but before he could manage to say anything Derek’s mouths is on his. Derek kiss is hungry almost desperate, his hand moves hesitantly to Stiles crotch which makes him jump and push Derek away. Yeah they’ve kissed a lot for the past week but never really went anywhere further. After Derek confession of being a virgin and straight, which he still stood by Stiles didn’t want to push him.   
“You don’t have to do it.” Stiles says but Derek just kisses him again, his hand moving to Stiles crotch one more time.   
“If I don’t do it you will just find someone else to.” Derek says between kisses which makes Stiles push him away again.   
“What?” He asks confused   
“You have needs and if I don’t satisfy them you will just find someone else and I don’t want that.” Derek answers.   
“You are still dating Jennifer, but you don’t want me to go out with other people?” Stiles asks feeling angry moving a little further from Derek.   
“Yes.” Derek answers like it’s the most normal thing.   
“Derek you are still dating a woman! Which is fine a get it your head is still coming around the gay thing.” Stiles says and sees Derek’s jaw clench   
“I’m not gay!’ Derek hisses back jumping off the bed   
“Really how many of your straight friends go around kissing other guys?” Stiles says realizing it’s not his place to meddle in Derek’s sexuality but he’s too angry to stop. Derek gives him an angry look then turns around and leaves, just like he always does.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not posting for so long, my laptop broke and i was no able to write. I am really happy you like it and i hope you enjoy this one too.

Derek disappears again. Stiles calls him a hundred times but he doesn’t pick up. After two days of silence Stiles decides to call Erica. He knows is shitty lying to her why he wants to have lunch, but he just can’t stop himself. They meet at the college cafeteria and chat casually while Stiles tries to think of a way to ask about Derek.  
“Damn this food sucks.” He says still not being able to think of a casual way to bring Derek up.  
“What is happening between you and Derek?” She asks out of nowhere and almost makes Stiles choke  
“What do you mean?” He asks still coughing a little.  
“Derek has spent the last two nights at my couch and he blushes like a teenage girl every time we say your name. And now you call me out of nowhere to go out.” She explains raising her eyebrow at him.  
“Nothing is happening.” He says trying to sound relaxed and shrugs his shoulders. At least he found out where Derek is.  
“I swear Stiles if I find out you lied to me I will come to your room while you’re sleeping and I’ll cut your balls off.” She says with a sharp smile and Stiles scowls at her  
“You know what Erika we may be friends but that doesn’t mean you get to know every little detail of my life so butt of.” He snaps at her and feels guilt creep on him immediately, but Erika doesn’t seem even a little bit offended.  
“I know that sweetie.” She says with a soft voice patting Stiles hand “I’m just worried about you and I don’t want you to get hurt.” She continues  
“Nothing is happening.” He repeats still angry. But he is not sure at what or who.  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night! Are you going home for Thanks giving?” She continues changing the subjects and Stiles relaxes. They finish their lunch no one mentioning Derek again and part their ways.

On the third day Stiles decided he has had enough, even if Derek comes back he would not start that thing whatever it was with him again. But one was said another was doing it. When Derek came back he looks terrible. Black circles under his eyes, his beard longer than normal. Stiles has had prepared a speech in his head. He was going to tell Derek that he is done that he can’t continue with this. He was angry at him. He wanted to tell him to fuck off for disappearing again. But Derek looks at him and says “I’m sorry.” And Stiles forgets everything. Derek approaches him and grabs his hand looking down at the ground.  
“I really am. It was a shit move disappearing like this once again. It’s just really hard for me. On some level I had always known about liking guys but my parents are so anti-gays that I could never even allow myself to think about it. Until you came.” He says and moves his eyes to Stiles. Before Stiles could think about it he surges forward and clashes his lips with Derek’s. Derek answers immediately grabbing Stiles and pulling him closer to him.  
“I don’t want you to come out Derek.” Stiles says in between kisses which makes Derek pull away “I got lucky my parents were very supportive they still are, but I get your position too. I just don’t want to act like nothing is happening.”  
“I know. I’m sorry.” Derek says and resumes kissing Stiles. It’s harsh and needy, Derek grabs Stiles waist and pulls him as close as he can. It’s uncoordinated and sloppy but at the same time it’s like a fresh breath of air. Derek moves his hand to Stiles crotch and grabs it. Stiles lets out a little moan into Derek’s mouth and surges his hips forward.  
“We don’t have to do anything.” He says trying to reassure Derek. He doesn’t want to rush him.  
“No it’s okay I want it.” Derek says and kisses him again, his hand still on Stiles dick moving slowly and uncertainly. Stiles hand moves to Derek’s dick more certainly grabbing him hard and just stroking it through his pants. It feels good in his hand and it’s already hard. Derek lets out a little moan which just makes Stiles grab him harder. Stiles breaks up the kiss and starts working on Derek jeans getting on his knees. He just wants to feel Derek in his mouth. He gets out his dick grabbing it by the base and seals his mouth over the head which makes Derek moan and grabbing the top of Stiles hair then apologizing immediately and letting him go.  
“Oh I don’t mind it.” Stiles says grabbing Derek’s hand and returning it to his head “You can fuck my face if you want to.” He continues and Derek lets out a broken moan. He continues sucking feeling the throb of Derek’s dick on his tongue which makes his mouth water and motivates him to suck in even harder. Derek’s makes all kind of noises and is grabbing the back of Stiles head like his life depends on it.  
“I’m going to come.” He moans and tries to pull away but Stiles just grabs his ass and swallows it even more. Derek lips press tight and he starts coming inside of Stiles mouth. Stiles just swallows it and sucks Derek through his orgasm. When Derek’s done Stiles pulls off with a little pop. Derek grabs his shoulder and pulls him up, kissing him hard. “That was amazing.” He says in between kisses. Derek hand find its way to Stiles dick again this time a little more certain.  
“You don’t have to do it.” Stiles says but moans when Derek moves his hand.  
“No I want to.” Derek says getting on his knees. He takes out Stiles dick and just looks at it for a few seconds. “I’m just not sure what to do, I don’t wanna embarrass myself. “  
“Derek I am so close I can just come from you breathing on my dick. Whatever you do is going to be fine.” Stiles says caressing Derek’s cheek “And if you are not certain and if you don’t wanna do it I’m not going to get mad.” He continues although he prays Derek touches him. Derek spits on his hand which should be gross but just makes Stiles moan and grabs his cock. At first he jerks him of slowly “Oh god Derek.” Stiles says and grabs Derek shoulder so he could steady himself. “I’m really close.” He continues and Derek just picks up the pace. It only takes a few more seconds and Stiles coming grabbing Derek’s shoulder even harder. When he is done he falls to his knees and kisses Derek.  
“That was the best hand job I ever had.” He says between kisses which makes Derek smile.  
“If this thing whatever it is ever ends I want you to promise me we would stay friends.” Derek says  
“Do you plan on ending it even after the great sex we had?” Stiles asks jokingly but Derek’s face stays serious.  
“I promise.” Stiles says and kisses Derek once more. 

Things for the next few months are perfect. Stiles is slowly falling in love with Derek and he hopes Derek’s feeling the same. He lets himself believe they are in a relationship and in some way they really are. They go out together, of course as far away from campus at they possibly could, Derek always takes him when he has to meet Laura, and Stiles becomes the first person who he calls when he gets some kind of news. He even forgets sometimes it’s all a big secret. It’s hard when they are with the company and he has to act casual and has to stop himself every time he wants to touch Derek, but he does it. And he tries to enjoy every little moment they have when they are alone. It’s really is perfect even too perfect just like a calm before a storm. It’s a day before Thanks giving break and they have decided to make it a date night when Stiles walks into their room with a huge grin that quickly disappears when he sees Jenifer and Derek laying on the bed watching a movie. Derek looks at him mouthing sorry without moving and Stiles is pissed. It was supposed to be their night.  
“Hey, Stiles.” Jenifer says with a dry voice  
“Hey Jen. I didn’t know you were coming tonight.” Stiles says looking at Derek who is avoiding his eyes.  
“It wasn’t really planned.” Jenifer answers  
“Cool…cool.” Stiles says looking around the room still pissed, wondering what he should do.  
“It’s Friday night aren’t you going to some party?” Jenifer asks implying that he should leave.  
“Oh yeah... I’m going, just came here for some stuff.” He says and unlocks his phone, dialing Erica.” Hey, babe.” He says, meeting Derek’s eyes.  
“Babe?” Erica asks confused but Stiles ignores her  
“I’ll be at your place in 20.” He says moving to his night stand opening it and taking his condoms. He wants Derek to feel what he’s feeling right now.  
“Umh okay.” Erica says little unsure and Stiles hangs up  
“Hey Derek do you still keep the whiskey we bought last month?” He asks, moving his eyes to Derek who looks pissed.  
“No!” He answers sharp  
“Yes you do.” Jen says pursing her lips. “It’s in your wardrobe.” She continues not moving her eyes from the movie. Derek scowls at her but gets up moving to take the bottle,  
“Where are you going?” He asks Stiles while handing him the bottle  
“To get laid.” Stiles answers shrugging his shoulders, trying to take the bottle but Derek’s grip on it it’s strong.  
“Don’t.” Derek whispers looking sad  
“Fuck you Derek.” Stiles hisses with a smile, pulls the bottle from Derek’s hands and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. He regrets calling Erica but doesn’t have anyone else to, except Scott but he would probably be out with Allison again. When he gets to her apartment she tries asking him what was that all about but he just looks at her and she doesn’t mention it again. They spend the night drinking and watching movies all night. The next morning he gets home praying Derek has already left but his luck is not on his side.  
“Where have you been?” Derek asks and jumps from his place the moment Stiles walks in.  
“None of your business.” Stiles answers, collapsing on his bed. Thank god it’s Thanks giving and he has no lectures today.  
“I’m sorry about yesterday.” Derek continues  
“Nothing to be sorry about.” He answers. He isn’t pissed at Derek, not really. He’s pissed at himself. He is pissed that he left himself believe that the thing they had going on may grow to a real relationship.  
“I really didn’t know she was coming.” Derek continues defending himself  
“I don’t care and I’m not angry.” Stiles says with a sight. He just wants Derek to leave him alone.  
“Would you look at me?” Derek asks sounding annoyed. Stiles grunts but gets up and meets his eyes.  
“Look when I say I’m not angry and that I don’t care I mean it. We had plans, they got canceled, and I made plans with someone else. It’s simple. “Stiles says giving Derek a small smile  
“With who?” Derek asks moving his eyes to the floor. For a second Stiles feels bad for him but it isn’t fair. He was with his girlfriend last night and he doesn’t have the right to get angry.  
“As I said it’s none of your business.” Stiles says. He doesn’t want to lie to him, but he doesn’t want to tell him the truth.  
“Did you slept with them? “ Derek asks his voice almost a whisper  
“Fuck you Derek. You were with your girlfriend last night.” He answers and takes a deep breath not wanting to get angry. “I get you don’t want to come out to your parents but do you still have to date her? I hate being the third person and even if she is terrible is not fair to her! “  
“You don’t get it, my parents love her. It’s not so easy.” Derek defends himself  
“So what you are going to marry her? Spend the rest of your life with her only because your parents love her?” Stiles screams and waits for Derek to say something but he doesn’t. At that moment Stiles realizes Derek has never planned to come out to his parents, never planned for him and Stiles to become something serious and permanent. Stiles was going to be his college fling and then he would return to his home town marry Jennifer and pretend he is not gay for the rest of his life. “I need to go.” He says and turns around but before he could move Derek grabs his hand.  
“Don’t.” He says behind his back which makes Stiles turn around. Derek moves closer to him and places a small kiss on his lips, giving Stiles a chance to back away. And Stiles wants to, he wants to turn away and leave but he can’t gather the strength to do it, so he answers Derek’s kiss. Once last time, he says to himself, and then he will end things. He is harsh and rushing. Pushing Derek on the lower bunk. At this point they are so used to each other and how their bodies link together. He knows how Derek is ticklish just above his waist and how sucking his ear lobe drives him crazy and makes him moan a little loader.  
“I want you to fuck me.” He says pulling Derek’s t-shirt over his head and starting to kiss his stomach. Derek grabs the top of Stiles head and pushes it a little. Stiles gets the point and takes out his dick which is already hard and throbbing. He swallows it whole and starts bobbing his head up and down. Derek is moaning above him grabbing the sheets not being able to control himself.  
“You better stop, or I’m going to come.” He says and Stiles pulls off moving up and kissing Derek again. Derek moves a little reaching for the night stand, opening the door looking for the lube, while Stiles is pushing his pants down. Derek grabs the lube and turns them around so he could be on top of Stiles. He doesn’t waste time, puts some lube on his fingers and moves them to Stiles hole, pushing one in. Stiles lets out a little moan enjoying the feeling of Derek’s finger inside of him. Before he can get used to it Derek is pushing another finger in. He is fucking Stiles harshly while kissing his throat. Stiles is so horny he doesn’t even care if he is opened up enough he just wants to feel Derek inside of him. They move to the upper bunk because the lower one was always too thigh. Stiles is on his back and Derek on top pushing in him slowly. Stiles could see in his face he is holding himself from just pushing harder. He is trying to remember all the details of his face. The way his lips turn into a perfect o as he enters him and how he closes his eyes and his jaw clenches while he is waiting for Stiles to get used to his dick.  
“I’m ready.” Stiles says grabbing Derek’s face and kissing him while Derek starts pushing in and out hitting just the right spot. They are both moaning hard into each other’s mouths. “I’m so close.” Stiles says and Derek starts fucking him even harder. He feels Derek’s dick starting to twitch inside of him and it’s enough to make his dick throb and come over all his stomach. Derek falls onto Stiles and they just lay there too tired even to talk. Not long after that they are both sound asleep.  
“Wakey, wakey!”Stiles hears and he’s pretty sure that’s Scott’s voice. “Come on bro we are leaving today.” Stiles squeaks  
“What the fuck. “Stiles says opening his eyes and seeing Scott standing in front of his bed. Stiles gaps at him and realizes that Scott is in his room. Derek is still sleeping behind him and he is screwed. He feels Derek moving behind him  
“What’s happening?” Derek mumbles getting up and Scott finally sees him. In the next seconds Stiles feels Derek freezing behind him. He sees Scott’s face turn into pure horror and he jumps from the bed butt naked screaming at Scott “Get out! Get out! “While pushing him out of the room. Once Scott’s out, Stiles turns to Derek and he looks horrified.  
“’Derek calm down! Nothing happened. “Stiles says knowing this probably won’t change anything.  
“He saw us in bed together!” Derek hisses getting up from the bed putting some boxers on.  
“I’m going to tell him we got drunk, watched a movie and felt asleep.” Stiles says trying to calm Derek  
“Naked?” Derek asks raising his eyebrow  
“I’m going to figure it out. I’m a fantastic liar you know.” Derek jumps from the bed, still looking horrified. “Don’t freak out.” Stiles whispers while approaching him but Derek just backs up.  
“Just make sure you think of something fast and Scott doesn’t tell the others!” He says starting to put clothes on not looking at Stiles.  
“He won’t.” Stiles says putting on his boxers. He puts the first shirt and pants he sees and grabs his luggage leaving the room, slamming the door behind him without even saying goodbye. Scott’s still outside. When he sees Stiles he opens his mouth but Stiles just shakes his head and he doesn’t ask anything. They walk in silence but Stiles finds it comforting. He is going home, he’s is going to see his parents and everything is going to be fine, he lies himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my firts time writing a sex scene so sorry if it doesn't sound right.


End file.
